Lance Patrick
|image = Lance.png |aliases = The Human Kite |race = Tau'ri |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = 9 |birthday = May 26 |died = "The End Game" |job = Langham Institute |religion = Judaism |status = Deceased |tv = The Jumping Ground Troll Patrol (Cameo) |movie = The Jumping Ground Movie |debut = Rob Gets an Anal Probe |voice = Tom Kenny |width = |imagemap = }}Lance Patrick was one of the main protagonists, along with PuffPuff Humbert, Rob Broflovski, and his love interest, Zowie Hosker. Based on co-creator Conrad Vernon, Lance is a member of the only Jewish and also the poorest family in Pencaster. He is often noted for this, as well as his intelligence. He is the regular co-pilot of the Artillery Transportation Vehicle alongside Zowie, as well as being the main pilot of the Sub-Striker. In the series finale "The End Game", when Unicron succeeded in his goal to wipe out half of all life in the universe, Lance was among the victims. Background Religious Beliefs Talents Knowledge of the Universe Video Gaming Sports Music Computer Skills Writing & Poetry Languages Superhero Alter-Ego Health Grounded Moments Personality Originally, Lance's personality was extremely similar to his best friend PuffPuff's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Lance off in Season Five (that honor went to Rob) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Like his mother, Lance does speeches to say what he thinks is right, Lance has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of a short temper (especially when it comes to Rob. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Lance bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by his feelings. Rob is more than happy to poke fun at Lance in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Lance has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him and self-justify himself despite knowing how wrong he is- he only changes his mind when he realizes he is turning into Lance ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" and "Raising the Bar"). Out of all the major characters, Lance seems to have the greatest moral standing, often refusing to go along with acts he finds wrong or evil, though he is easily pressured into going through on them by his friends. Lance seems to have a strong fraternal instinct. Despite his initial displeasure after learning that Ike was his adopted brother in "Ike's Wee Wee", he recalls his bond with Ike prior and protects him when misconceiving that Ike was in immediate danger. Lance has, in numerous episodes, dedicated all of focus on saving Ike or Ike's general well being. ("Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", "Canada on Strike", and "Dead Celebrities") In the "The Jeffersons", he was initially the first one to show concern for the new neighbor's son by promptly tending to Blanket's scraped knee when he was unnoticed by his father "Mr. Jefferson". Throughout the episode, Lance willingly looks out for Blanket: caring for his wound, taking him to Puff's house after showing outrage that Blanket was found alone in his backyard, putting him to bed, trying to hide him from his neglectful father, and defending him by delivering that Mr. Jefferson should be more responsible for Blanket's well-being and should act as more a father figure. As noted by Melvin in "Going Native", Kyle believes he knows everything, or at the very least believes everything has a logical explanation, and is quick to dismiss any supernatural phenomenon. He was rather upset when he was wrong in "The Tomb", and often times he will sulk into an upset mood when something doesn't go his way. Family Relationships Appearances Television series The Jumping Ground As a main character, Lance appears in all episodes, except the following: Video Games (Non-Canon) The Jumping Ground The Jumping Ground: Road Rage The Jumping Ground: Hit and Run The Jumping Ground Game The Jumping Ground: The Quest for Crap The Jumping Ground Game 2 The Jumping Ground: Road Rage Refuelled The Jumping Ground Game III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Main characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Male characters Category:School children Category:4th graders Category:Patrick family Category:Getting Gay with Kids Category:Male 4th graders Category:Tau'ri Category:Characters in a Relationship Category:Characters killed by Unicron